I Believe
by xxcarmelaislovexx
Summary: SEQUEL to Tonight I Wanna Cry Sharpay's life has been a mess since the funeral. But when she finds herself reliving and nothing is how it's supposed to be, will she be able to change her unhappy ending? Or is the damage already done. CHAPTER 3 REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay after about eight months, I'm writing a sequel to my first HSM fanfic. If you want to understand this, I suggest reading "Tonight I Wanna Cry". And they're more than one story with that title so just go to my profile to find the right story. **

**WARNING**

**When you read this story, it's giving away spoilers from the prequel to this so if you don't want to be spoiled before reading my other fic, I suggest you leave this story and read "Tonight I Wanna Cry" before continuing this one. And I don't own anything except for Daniel and the plotline.**

Sharpay sat looking blankly out at the rain pouring down outside. Thunder cracked and lightning lit up the night sky but she barely noticed it. She could only think of Troy. Tears poured down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that he was gone.

Her life had been a mess since that tragic night. Her marriage had become very strained and eventually, both her and Daniel agreed to divorce. It wasn't final yet but the two were separated. She was now living with Ryan and Gabriella until she could get her life back on track.

She hated the sight of Ryan and Gabriella. Not that she wasn't happy for them, she was. But they looked so happy together all the time and she hated it. And Gabi was now six months pregnant with twins. As if things couldn't get any more better for them.

She violently shot out of her seat and walked over to her bed. She gently laid face down and hugged the pillow to her chest. It was then that she realized a folded sheet of paper was lying where her pillow had been.

Confused, she unfolded it and read what it said.

_Don't give up so soon. Remember that fate works in mysterious ways. And everyone deserves a chance to start again. Just keep believing..._

She felt tears well up in her eyes. The words felt comforting somehow, as if they had been spoken...

Sharpay folded the piece of paper once again and laid it on her dresser. She gently laid her head on her pillow, drowning out the loud thunder and fell asleep.

When she woke up, she was no longer in the guest room at Ryan's home. She was at her old home. Where she used to live when she and Troy were still married. She looked around the room and saw that everything was exactly how it was when she lived there.

But what was she doing there? She sat up in her bed and it was then that she noticed the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. She frowned. It couldn't be. It was impossible to go back in time wasn't it? Of course it was. Things like that only happened in Harry Potter books. **(Haha. I don't know why I mentioned that but don't get offended. I love Harry Potter)**

Before she could think anymore, the bathroom door opened and a very handsome 22 year old emerged in nothing but a towel. His hair was wet and his body had droplets of water clinging to his muscular chest.

Sharpay blinked rapidly before tears sprung to her eyes. She tried to speak clearly but her voice was a small whisper.

"Troy?"

**Okay I know it's pretty boring but** **trust me, it gets better. So it seems that Sharpay has gone back in time. Or is she just dreaming again? Review to find out in the next chapter. It's easy. Just click the little purple button that says "Go" and submit a review. It doesn't have to be long. Just something encouraging. And constructive criticism is welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got some feedback, but I would love more. Please, please, please review. And tell everyone you know to read it. Haha. Anyway, here's the second chapter so enjoy!**

**And yes, I did change the plot line a little but that's because I think it needed a little more drama and suspense.**

_Before she could think anymore, the bathroom door opened and a very handsome 22 year old emerged in nothing but a towel. His hair was wet and his body had droplets of water clinging to his muscular chest._

_Sharpay blinked rapidly before tears sprung to her eyes. She tried to speak clearly but her voice was a small whisper._

"_Troy?"_

**Chapter 2**

Troy looked up and noticed the look on Sharpay's face. He suddenly became concerned. "Hey, are you okay? You look kind of pale."

Before Troy could say anything else, the young woman bolted into the bathroom and fell to her knees in front of the toilet. She brought up everything her stomach contained. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her head was pounding. She couldn't think and the world felt as if it were spinning and flipping upside down.

Troy rushed by her side and gently helped her stand up when she was finished. He flushed the toilet, grabbed a cloth and soaked it with cool water. He handed it to Sharpay who nodded her thanks.

"Are you sick or something? Should we call your doctor? Do you need to go to the emergency room," Troy rubbed her back gently and ran his hand through her hair.

Sharpay finally regained some of her composure and looked him in the eye. His baby blues stared right back at her and it broke her heart. She began sobbing and Troy put his arm around her shoulders and held her as she cried. She leaned into his chest and inhaled deeply. She had always loved the way he smelled.

She sat up and wiped her face, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today . . . well it's just that I've missed you so much!"

Sharpay realized her slip and mentally slapped herself for saying that. She could almost feel Troy frowning.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been anywhere." He looked her in the eye. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Sharpay laughed. "No, I'm not pregnant." She quickly searched her brain for a believable excuse. "It's just that I had the worst nightmare. You and I were divorced and you were depressed and then . . . well . . . I can't say it." She felt a lump grow in her throat and the tears threatened to spill.

Troy gently kissed her on the lips. "Whatever happened in your dream wasn't real. I'm still here, happier than I've ever been in my life." He smiled and stood up. "Come on. I'll make you some breakfast. If you don't feel well, I can stay home and take you to the doctor if you want."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. You get ready for work. I'm going to lie down for a little while longer," she stood up and walked over to their king-sized bed.

She watched as Troy left the room and as soon as the door was closed. She stood up and began looking around the room again. How could she be back? It was impossible to go back in time, wasn't it? She knew the past few months couldn't have been a dream. But what brought her here?

She decided to call Ryan. He always knew what to do. He was always calm and collected. He never freaked out about anything. She grabbed the cordless phone on the night stand and began dialing the numbers. She heard it ring three times before she heard a female voice answer. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Gabriella?" Sharpay tapped her finger on the table impatiently.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who's calling?"

Sharpay sighed in relief. "Hey, Gabi. This is Sharpay."

But she didn't receive the response she expected. "Um, I'm sorry. I don't know anyone by that name. I think you have the wrong number."

The young woman frowned. "What do you mean? I'm your best friend. You're married to my brother." Now she was really worried.

Gabriella's voice started to sound very annoyed. "I'm sorry my husband doesn't have a sister. I really think you have the wrong number."

Sharpay was about to respond when she heard another voice on the other line. "Oh, sorry, Gabi. I didn't know you were on the phone. Sorry." She recognized her brother's voice.

"Ryan, hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" she prayed he would say yes. But he didn't.

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

Gabriella interrupted. "It's some woman named Sharpay. I was hoping maybe you could tell me who this is." She sounded as if she were blaming him for something.

Sharpay was getting very worried. She felt her eyes sting and the lump in her throat grew larger. Her breathing was heavy and her hands were sweaty. She tried to say something but no words were coming out of her mouth.

She breathed in deeply. "I don't understand. Is this some kind of trick? Ryan is my twin brother. And Gabi is my husbands ex-girlfriend. What's going on?" As soon as she finished saying that, she instantly regretted it. Now they would thin k she was on drugs. But they couldn't because she knew she was telling the truth. Now she was confused.

"Excuse me, miss, but I don't have a twin sister. So I really think you have the wrong number-"

"No, I don't," Sharpay yelled. She knew she shouldn't have but she was really getting frustrated. She inhaled deeply. "Look, I'm sorry. I have to go." She quickly hung up and tried to calm herself. When she felt better. She walked downstairs to find Troy ironing his clothes while the pancakes were on the stove.

"Troy," she said quietly. He turned and smiled when he saw her. But his face expression instantly changed when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. I just need to, um, go for a walk. Clear my mind." She hoped Troy couldn't see right through her. He seemed suspicious but didn't say anything. Sharpay was grateful for that.

"Well, okay. Just don't take too long. I don't want anything to happen to you," he looked at her again before turning back to the iron.

Sharpay nodded. She went back upstairs and threw on some sweat pants and a tank top. She slipped her sneakers on and ran down the stairs. When she got down there, he had already changed clothes and was munching on a pancake. She grabbed a nutrition bar, kissed him and ran out the door.

She already knew where she was going. Her parents' house was only about a mile from hers. An easy walk for someone as fit as her. She would go there and everything would be all right. Everything would go back to normal. At least, that's what she hoped.

When she arrived, she was reluctant to ring the doorbell. But she had come this far so she may as well . . .

She rang the doorbell and waited patiently. She heard someone moving sound and the door slowly opened to reveal her mother.

The woman stood at five and a half feet and had a light purple bathrobe on. Her blondish hair was messy and she had dark circles under her eyes. But Sharpay knew it was her mother.

"Mom," she said carefully, hoping the woman would respond.

Unfortunately, she frowned and looked Sharpay up and down. "Excuse me, but I'm not your mother. I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong address . . . " She tried to close the door, but Sharpay wouldn't let her.

"I'm sorry if I seem rude, but you _are _my mother. Both Ryan and I are your children. We're twins." Sharpay couldn't believe this was happening to her. It was like some kind of sick joke.

The woman seemed angry now. "How _dare_ you. Ryan is my only child. I had no other children. I don't appreciate you coming to my home unannounced and claiming that you're my daughter. Next, someone will be coming to my house and saying that they're my dead husband." She looked to the floor for a moment and sighed.

"Get away from my house before I call the police." And with that she slammed the door in Sharpay's face.

The blonde girl turned around with tears streaming down her face. She could barely think. She just walked down the street, barely blinking. Almost as if she were dead. And that's how she felt. Dead.

And only one thing was running through her head. The words repeating themselves as if someone were saying them. And even if nothing else was true, she knew those words were.

Something was _very_ wrong.

**Yeah, I know, not the greatest writing. But I'm still learning so give me a break. So what do you guys think of this chapter? Please give me feedback. And no flames! Just push the purple button and write a little **_**encouraging**_** note to me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I went to my friends house to see HSM 2 and was kind of busy this week. But I'm back with the third chapter. And I still want more reviews!**

_The blonde girl turned around with tears streaming down her face. She could barely think. She just walked down the street, barely blinking. Almost as if she were dead. And that's how she felt. Dead._

_And only one thing was running through her head. The words repeating themselves as if someone were saying them. And even if nothing else was true, she knew those words were._

_Something was very wrong._

**Chapter 3**

Troy had already left the house by the time Sharpay got back. She left him a quick message on his cell so he would know that she had gotten home safely. She was still in a state of shock from what had happened.

No matter how many times she thought about it, it still didn't make any sense. It was almost as if she was in a different world...

_Maybe this is all a dream. Yeah, that's it. I just need to lie down and sleep and when, I wake up everything will be normal again. Of course Troy will be dead but at least everything will be back to how it should be._

After a few minutes of convincing, Sharpay decided to go and take a nap. In this world, she had nowhere to go so she had the day to herself.

_But it's just a dream. _She tried to keep reminding herself that.

She opened the door kicked her shoes into the corner. Not bothering to change clothes, she laid down on the soft comforter and closed her eyes. Only a few minutes later, sleep overcame her.

She woke up to feel someone gently stroking her hair. Thinking it was Ryan **(Remember, she thinks that the whole going back in time thing was a dream so try not to get confused lol)**, she smiled and sat up only to see not her brother but her grandmother.

Her _dead_ grandmother.

The old woman had long, grayish, blonde hair. Her face had few wrinkles and stood at about five feet and three inches. She had on a white nightgown and smiled down at the younger girl.

Sharpay's eyes blinked rapidly. Now she was _really_ starting to think she was going crazy. "This can't be happening. I mean, you're _dead._ No offense."

The older woman laughed. "None taken. And anything can happen. Including getting a visit from your dead relative. It's not just in movies, you know." She gestured for Sharpay to stand. She reluctantly obeyed.

"But why are you "visiting" me. Is this about me going back in time? Or going into another world? Or whatever it is that happened?" Sharpay looked at her expectantly, hoping she had answers.

Diana **(that's her grandmother's name)** took Sharpay's hand in hers. "Many things happen for a reason, sweetheart. You may never know exactly why you were sent here. But I can tell you some things."

She breathed deeply before continuing, "You have probably noticed the strange things that have been happening since you arrived here. I know it may be very confusing for you, dear, bear with me."

"We both know that you have missed Troy since he died. You always blamed yourself and wished that you could do everything over again so that you never left him, right?" Sharpay nodded.

"So," Diana continued, "You now have Troy back. But it's not permanent. You see, while you're in this universe, the other universe you came from is frozen in time." By now Sharpay was crying freely and Diana was hugging the young woman.

"B-But why d-does everything have to b-be so hard?" Sharpay stuttered in between sobs. "Why does it take for me to just live a happy life? Why couldn't everything just be perfect?"

Diana smiled. "If everything were perfect, well, that wouldn't be any fun. Life is full of surprises. Some will cause grief in our lives. But trust me when I say that everything has to get better sooner or later. That's what makes life what it is."

Sharpay wiped her face and nodded. "So are you trying to say that I have to spend a certain amount of time here, and when that time's up, I have to decide whether I'm going to stay or go back?" Tears welled up in her eyes again.

Diana shook her head. "What I'm saying is that while you were here before, you made certain mistakes and now you have the chance to fix them. You took many things for granted, such as your family and now you have to pay the price by living without them, sweetheart. I know it's hard, but it's the only way you will be able to realize what you to have to accomplish before you can go back."

"I-I'm still not sure. Do I have a time limit or something? Ugh, I really don't want to think about this right now." Sharpay rubbed her temples furiously.

Diana wrapped her arms around Sharpay again, "Of course you can wait until later. But you must figure it out sooner of later. Hopefully sooner than later."

Sharpay looked at Diana before speaking, "I'm dreaming, right? It's like a movie when you're dead relative visits you in a dream. And then you wake up." She laughed. As if things weren't crazy enough.

Diana stood and smiled, "Remember everything I've told you tonight. It will come in handy later on. Don't forget." and with one last hug, she was gone.

And Sharpay woke up.

And she knew exactly what she had to do.

**Yeah I know, crappy chapter, but it will get better, trust me. Sorry it took so long. I'll try and have the next chapter up sooner. But it might be hard because school starts next week. **

**Don't forget to review!!**


End file.
